Autumn Dreams
by NikkiKoshimi
Summary: What if Kōgami didn't kill Makishima and continued working as an enforcer? When Unit 1 goes in search of Makishima's other plans, they find it focused on a high school girl by the name of Akira Miu. Who is this Akira Miu? Follow up of the last episode with an alternate ending.
1. Prologue

Bang!

A gunshot fills the crimson coloured sky.

She feels cold and tired, barely able to move. Bang! She hears a distance gunshot. _Was that Kogami?_ Akane thought to herself. _ I don't want that!_

Slowly, the world around her darkens. Reluctantly, she gives in to her exhaustion.

* * *

Beep… Beep… Beep…

She hears the rhythmic beeps of the IV echoed through the room. In slow stage her senses returned. First, there was an awareness of lights above her but a portion was blocked out by a shadow. Her eyes slowly flickered open, meeting the blurry world. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the light only to find Ginoza hovering over her.

"You're awake," Ginoza said stating the obvious.

She wanted to reply him but her throat was too dry and it came out as a mutter instead.

Akane's eyes scanned the room. The last thing she remembered was lying motionless in a field and… Kogami!

"Kogami! Inspector Ginoza, where's Kogami?" She said as she shot up into a sitting position. A wave of searing pain swept through her body, forcing her to lie back down.

"Don't worry about him. He's in the next room."

"And Makishima?" Akane asked fearing for the worst.

"He's here too but under custody ."

"I see. Which means Kogami didn't shoot him. That's a relief."

"Strangely, Kogami's execution was withdrawn. I wonder why?"

She stares at the ceiling and smiles quietly to herself as she knew the reason why. Then her attention shifts towards Ginoza.

"I was just wondering but can I ask you a personal question?"

"What is it?"

"Were your glasses just for show?"

"Huh?" He chuckled. "I didn't like how my face looks, especially my eyes. But I don't care about that anymore, so it didn't seem to matter."

"Inspector Ginoza…"

"I'm no longer an inspector." Ginoza replies as he looks down to the floor.

Akane stares at him, shocked.

"My crime coefficient has passed 140. It's impossible to treat it now."

"So, what do you plan to do now?"

"I'm not the type of person who would sit idle in a room so I was thinking to come back to work as an enforcer this time."

"I see… in that case. It'll be a pleasure working with you again, Inspec… I mean Ginoza – san." She blushed when she slipped up, she still couldn't get used to calling him Ginoza

"I'll be in your care, Inspector Tsunemori." He bowed slightly to her. "Well that is all, I must leave now. Oh before I leave I should tell you that Karanomori – san is now going through Makishima Shogo's computers and personal belongings. We should get a full report latest by Monday."

"Monday? How long have I been out?"

"2 days."

She stares at the ceiling trying to comprehend the events of the past few days.

"2 days, huh?" Akane sighs.

As he turns to leave, Akane suddenly speaks, stopping him in his tracks.

"Ginoza – san, I'm sorry about your father."

"Let bygones be bygones. We should look to the future," Ginoza states before leaving the room.

Soon, only the beeping of the IV and Akane's breathing was the sound left in the room.

* * *

Her amber eyes scans through the name plates on the hospital ward doors only to stop at the last one on the 5th floor.

"Ko… gami Shinya…? What an interesting name."

"Miu-chan, her ward is on the 7th floor. Let's go!"

Her mind freezes on that name.

"Miu? Geez, what are you doing?"

"Oh… Coming!"


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Thank you for reading my story, I didn't even think anyone would read it TT^TT I appreciate every single view :3  
I decided not to write the new inspector Shimotsuki Mika in as I don't know much about her. (and also because Kogami's there and we don't need a second third wheel, Ginoza is already making it hard for Kogami. Poor Ginoza XD)

* * *

It was like any regular morning in the unit 1 headquarters until a young brunette girl enters.

"Good morning, everyone," Akane greeted as she noticed Kogami standing in a corner "Oh Kogami – san, how are your injuries?"

"Don't worry about them, they're just scratches."

"Oh, Tsunemori – san… You're just in time for the reports." Karanomori said as she opens Makishima's file and shows it on the big screen. "You owe me one. This took me forever to decode it with this level of encryption."

"Thank you for going through all that trouble." Akane replies.

"As you can see, this is the real thing. All of his plans are here. From impersonating the Talisman to the special helmets and I even found his research on the Uka-no-Mitama defence virus. However, I found something odd in his research." Karanomori pauses before opening another file. A picture of a high school girl pops up on the screen. "This little missy here is Akira Miu, a 16 year old honour student in Tokyo Private High School."

"Tokyo Private High, it's one of the hardest schools to get in in the district. It's also Japan's top school." Yayoi states.

"Are there any connections between her and Makishima?"

"It seems that he has been researching a lot about her but I can't seem to find any connections between her with Makishima or any of his other researches."

"And where can we find her?"

"Well looking at the time, she should still be in school. If we hurry now, we might still be able to catch her. Tokyo Private High isn't very far."

"Ok, let's go. Oh wait, I forgot. It's no longer my place to say that." Ginoza states, causing everyone to look at Akane.

"Well it's your call, inspector." Kogami says.

Akane suddenly feels a strong sense of responsibility weighing on her.

"Well, I guess it's not like we have any choice," Akane states.

"In that case, I'll send you more data about Akira – chan for you to review on the way." Karanomori adds as they leave.

A distant ring of a school bell is heard as they pull up by the main entrance. Groups of students pour out the entrance as they chatter amongst themselves.

"Excuse me," Akane asked one of the female students. "Do you know a girl by the name Akira Miu?"

Akane then takes out a picture of Miu and shows it to the girl.

"Oh, Akira – chan?" She replies. "If you're looking for Akira – chan she over there. I call her for you. Akira – chan! There are people looking for you!"

Upon hearing her name, she instantly fled.

"Get her!" Ginoza calls out.

Immediately, the group chases after her. As they near the intersection, Akane instructs Ginoza and Yayoi to take left as she and Kogami continue to pursue from behind.

"Akira Miu, stop where you are!" Akane shouts.

Instead of stopping, Miu picks up her pace. Out of nowhere, Yayoi ramps into Miu, causing the girl to lose her balance. Slam! Miu falls to the ground. Ginoza then pins her down just in time as Kogami and Akane reaches the scene.

"If you have so much time to run, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we checked your psycho – pass." Kogami states as he lifted his dominator.

"Wait! Wait!" Miu called out. "It's all just a misunderstanding!"

"In that case, why were you running away from us?" Kogami asks as he puts away his dominator.

"I was not running away from you guys, I was catching him."

"Who?" Ginoza asks as he unpins her.

"Him," Miu replies as she turns around to pick up something.

"Meow."

_A cat?!_

"If you want you can still check my psycho – pass."

"There's no need for that." Akane interrupts just as Kogami reaches for his dominator.

"Are you sure?" Ginoza asks.

"Yes." Akane answers Ginoza before reverting her attention back to Miu. "Do you know some place private that we can talk?"

"I live nearby. We can go there."

* * *

After a few minutes' walk, they reached the tower Miu stays. The elevator opens to the penthouse, she opens the door and leads them in, she ushers them to sit in the living room while she served them tea.

"Is tea ok with you all? That's the only thing I have."

"Ah, sure. It's fine with us." Akane replies.

In a few minutes, she comes in with a tray of drinks and sets them down on the table.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Miu asks as she settles herself on a chair.

"Do you know a man by the name of Makishima Shogo?" Kogami asks.

"Makishima Shogo? Hmm… "She thinks for a moment. "I don't think I know anyone by that name. Should I?"

"He's a criminal and he's looking for you. Do you know of any reason why someone might be after you?" Kogami blurts out.

She freezes for a moment. Akane shoots Kogami a look.

"Well, there is no point keeping it from her." Kogami replies.

"Someone is after me?" She asks with a worried tone.

"Don't worry, we have him in custody." Akane reassures.

"Oh, thank goodness."

"What about your parents? Did they have any enemies?" Ginoza asks.

"Not that I know of. I was quite young when they passed away."

"For now, I think it's best if we put you under police surveillance, just in case…"

"I don't mind, I'll do anything to co-operate with you."

"You should pack a few days clothes with you," Akane states.

As Miu leaves the room, Ginoza taps on Akane's shoulders.

"Inspector Tsunemori, you should take a look at this. I just received her school records."

"Is there something wrong with it?"

"Quite the opposite…"

Miu enters the living room, cutting Ginoza short.

"I'm ready!"

Kogami goes up to her and takes out a picture of Makishima.

"Are you sure you don't recognize this man?"

Miu looks at the picture and suddenly feels a wave of emotion and memories overwhelming her.

_"Mum! Dad! Why are you doing this?"_

_"It's ok. Miu's a good girl. We won't make any more mistakes"_

Her legs give way and she falls on to the floor.

* * *

A/N: Makishima is such a pedo, he must have a strong fetish towards high school students. Especially those from prestigious schools XD

Until next chapter everyone -bows-

Reviews are always welcomed x3


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, I tried my best to add in some humor (I know I'm not funny) but honestly I really do love this chapter a lot and I hope you do as well. :3 Hurray for making it on time this week! Banzai! -tears of joy-

* * *

"Miu?"

She hears a faint voice from a distance.

"Miu?"

She looked around trying to trace the origin of the voice.

"Miu?"

She sees a silhouette of a boy maybe about 17 or 18. She couldn't see his face as the light was too bright.

"Who are you?"

"Don't you remember me, Miu?"

She hears another voice coming from a different source, it belonged to a lady.

"Akira – chan!"

That's right! She passed out at her home. Wait! Does that mean this is some sort of limbo where she's caught between one life and the next?

The first conscious thought that came to her mind was the immense weight of her eyelids that made it hard for her to open her eyes.

"Akira – chan!"

She tried harder this time… Finally, they flutter open. Initially, the world was a blur but she still manages to make out the faces of the female inspector hovering over her. She blinks a few times more and with every blink her vision gets sharper.

"How are feeling, Akira – chan?" Akane asked.

She groaned.

"I'm feeling better, thank you." Akira sits up, but her head still felt heavy. Suddenly, she realises she was no longer in her house. "Where am I?"

"You're in MWPSB HQ," Kogami answered. "We brought you here while you passed out."

"I see."

"Since you're in our custody, there are a few rules you need to adhere. Firstly, you are not allowed to leave the building unless it is an emergency and there must be an inspector accompanying you at all times. Secondly, you are not to interfere with our work in any way unless required to. Thirdly, you have to keep a low profile and are not allowed to tell anyone else except the immediate members of unit 1 about your whereabouts. Finally, you are allowed to around roam the building freely but under no circumstance are you allowed to enter the restricted zones. We have also informed your school regarding this matter and they have given us their full cooperation." Akane implied.

"I understand, I'll do my best to follow the rules. If there's anything I could do, please let me know. By the way, where am I supposed to stay?" Akira asked.

"You will be staying at the Chiyoda ward, it's in the west wing of the building. Your room will be on the 19th floor and your room is number 7. I'll have Yayoi walk you there now."

"Oh no, it's fine. I'll find it myself, I don't want to be a bother to you."

"Are you sure? This place is pretty big, you might get lost."

"Yes. I may not look like it but I'm actually very good with directions and besides if I did get lost I could always ask for directions."

_I'm lost! I feel like I've been walking in circles for the past 30 minutes, everything looks the same and to make matters worst, why is there not a single soul in sight?! Maybe I should have turned left just now. _

She turns around to find the corridor has diverged into two different hallways.

_Wait a minute, which side did I just come from? Alright, don't panic. Think, think carefully. I know! I'll just kick my shoe off. If it lands on its sole, I'll take right and if it lands upside down I'll take left. Alright, I'll go with that it always works!_

She swings her leg back and violently kicks off her shoe. She put all of her hopes and dreams in the kick, praying that it will get her out of this labyrinth.

_Kick!_

The shoe leaps into the air and did a few mid-air summersaults. Finally, the shoe was about to make one of the most important decision of her life. What would it be? With a loud bang, the shoe lands on the floor.

_Eh! What do I do now?_

The shoe lies on its side.

_Why does it have to come to this?!_

She hops over to retrieve her shoe.

_This is hopeless. Forget it! I'll just take left._

She drags her luggage through the hallways. After walking for what seemed like hours to her, exhausted, she slumps in the middle of the walkway.

"I GIVE UP! I'LL NEVER FIND MY WAY OUT OF THIS STUPID PLACE!" She screams out in frustration.

_Ding!_

She hears the sound of something that resembled an elevator bell. She had not realised that she had been sitting in front of an elevator the whole time. The elevator door opened, a young man clad in black stepped out.

"Kogami-san! Finally, somebody! You're my saviour."

"What are you doing here."

"I got lost…" She reluctantly admits.

"You're telling me that you've been wandering around for the past hour?"

She nods, her eyes glassy from held back tears. He sighs.

"Come on, I'll show you to your room."

Her face brightens up.

"Thank you!" She whimpers.

She follows him obediently, like a dog and its master. Finally after all her trials, with triumph she enters her room. The room was as big as her own.

She puts her luggage into the bedroom.

"If that is all, I'll take my leave now."

"Yes, thank you very much."

Just as Kogami reached for the door, he hears a large growl. He turns back.

"Hehe, I guess all that walking made me hungry." She blushed as she said that.

She shoves a fork full of spaghetti into her mouth.

"Mmmm… This is really good." She says with her mouth still stuffed with food. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble. First, you had to escort me to my room and now you're even treating me dinner."

"Don't worry, it's not a big deal. Eat as much as you like." He said as he sipped his coffee.

She twiddles around with the meatballs on her plate. Suddenly, she gasps.

"What's wrong?" Kogami asked.

"This kinda looks like you."

He looks down at the half eaten plate of spaghetti to find a meatball-spaghetti face.

"How does that resemble me?" Kogami asked trying his best not to let out his annoyed tone.

"Dunno, it just does."

She stabs into one of it's meatball "eyes" and devours it.

* * *

A/N: I actually took the liberty of tossing a coin to decide which path she should take ._. Just like how i played rock paper scissors to decide the amount of days Akane had passed out in the previous chapter and I don't think this will be the last time i'd have to such stupid things to make important decisions in the future. XD One last thing, don't tell me that you've never made a meatball-spaghetti face in your life because if you didn't you'd have no childhood. 8D


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: This is hands down the funniest chapter I wrote! XD

* * *

"I've been wondering for a while now, why would a person like Makishima be interested in a girl like Miu? I mean other than her good grades; she's practically your normal average teenage girl." Akane stated.

"I don't know, there are just some things in Makishima Shogo's head that we can never come to understand." Ginoza replied. "In the first place, there's practically no links between them."

"Well that's where you're wrong, ex-Inspector Ginoza." Karanomori said, emphasising on the ex.

"What do mean?" Ginoza asked trying his best to keep his cool.

"I just received her school records, it seems that they do a monthly hue scan on every student and the best part is that they keep all of their records in this little baby here." She then clicks on her file. "At one glance, it may seem pretty normal." She shows the cymatic scans which was pure white in colour.

"Well, it's not impossible." Akane implied. "There were students in my school who had a pure white hue as well, rare as it is it's not impossible"

"That's not the strange thing, darling." Karanomori opens up another file that was more complex than the previous one. "Look at all of her records, this is her very first cymatic scan in school and it spans right up to her very latest. Now tell me if you still find it normal. Guess her school didn't really look into it, huh?"

"No way." Akane let out a gasp.

"Is that even possible?" Ginoza asked.

"Yup, it seems that her readings have all been maintained at zero this entire time."

"Could it be she's indifferent to crime like Makishima?" Akane asked.

"I don't know but we have to keep a scrutinised eye on her." Ginoza answered.

"And how do we do that?" Akane asked.

"I have a few suggestions but…"

* * *

Screams could be heard from a far distance.

"Are you sure about this?" The young girl asks.

"Yes, I am." Akane answers.

"Is it really alright?" She asks again.

"For the last time, yes!" Kogami answers.

"Seriously?" Her eyes widen in excitement.

The two gives out a loud sigh.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M AT AN AMUSEMENT PARK!" She screams bewildered. "It's been ages since I've been to one. Why did you bring me here? Don't you two have to work?"

The pair noted the seriousness in her tone. Akane quickly tries to lighten up the mood to change the situation.

"Well we were given the day off, and it'd be good if you had a change of scenery. I'm sure that you must have been bored sitting in your room the entire day."

_Why did it come to this? _Kogami asked himself.

* * *

_-Flashback-_

Akane walks to Kogami with downcast eyes.

"Erm… Kogami-san, I'm sorry to bother you but I have a request to ask of you."

"What is it?"

She shyly looks away.

"Kogami-san if it's not too much of a bother but would you accompany me to the amusement park tomorrow."

"Huh?" Kogami said with a blank look on his face. "I'm sorry inspector I didn't quite understand what you had just said." He took his coffee mug up to his lips.

"Like I said, I would like you to accompany me to the amusement park tomorrow."

Kogami chokes on his coffee.

"What is the reason to the sudden proposal?" Kogami asks as he wipes the coffee stains off his jacket.

"Well it was Ginoza's idea."

_What have you got me into this time, Ginoza? _Kogami thought.

"In that case, why can't you ask him instead?" Kogami asked.

"Well, Akira-chan seems more uneasy around Ginoza and it looks as if you two got along very well. Will you cooperate with me?"

_Huh?_

"For the sake of the experiment." Akane begged.

"E-experiment?"

"Yes, we wanted to test if she could be hue insensitive."

"What are you talking about?"

She explained the situation to him.

"I see. So the two may be linked after all."

"It's just assumption but yes."

"So what does this got to do with the amusement park?"

"Ginoza said if she were to show different expressions or emotions, her hue should show a change."

"So you're trying to test her, without her knowing."

"In a way, yes."

"Alright, I'll go."

_-End of flash back-_

"Hey, can we ride that one?" She points to the scariest, tallest, heart-throbbing, horrifying , nauseating, throat-killing (from all the screaming) looking rollercoaster he had ever seen.

_Right off the bat?_

"Are you sure about that?" Kogami asked, it wasn't because he was afraid. On the contrary he was more worried about her.

"Yes, I've never been so sure in my life." She answered enthusiastically.

"Don't regret it." Kogami warns her.

They walked up to the line. Suddenly, they realised that Akane was still frozen at where they were standing.

"Inspector-san?" Miu called out.

"Oh.. Erm.. I think I'll pass, I'm not very good with these kinds of things." Akane replies.

Kogami took it as an opportunity to get even with her for dragging him along.

"But the rules say that an inspector must accompany an enforcer and a custodian at ALL times."

She gulps.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!"

A frightening, ear piercing shriek filled the entire park.

* * *

Slowly, the rollercoaster carts pulls into the platform and finally comes to a complete halt.

"That was so much fun. Let's do it again" Miu laughs.

"Indeed that proved to be rather entertaining, wasn't it, Inspect…"

The duo turn around to find a mortified (soulless) Akane sitting behind them still strapped to her seat (clenching on the handles with her life as if there was no tomorrow).

"I-inspector-san?!" Miu shrieks.

"Oops… Maybe I went a bit too far." Kogami mutters.

Miu immediately unbuckles herself and leaps to Akane's side.

"Inspector-san, get a hold on yourself! Come back to us! Can you hear me?" Miu screamed as she shook the now lifeless Akane violently.

_Never again. _Akane pledged to herself._ Never again will I ever step foot on such a horrifying ride ever again in my life._

* * *

A/N: That very day, inspector Tsunemori Akane had lost at least 20 years of her life to that ride...


End file.
